Takumi
How Takumi joined the Tourney Takumi is the third child of four in the Hoshidan royal family, being the younger brother of Ryoma and Hinoka, the older brother of Sakura, and the son of Sumeragi and Ikona. In addition, he is the stepson of Mikoto, the stepbrother of the Avatar, and the adoptive brother of Azura. In order to gain recognition for his strength, he has been tirelessly perfecting his practice of martial arts. Although not explicitly stated, Takumi does have some skill with the blade, but when he was humiliatingly crushed by Ryoma during a sparring match many years prior to the events of Fates, he chose to become an archer instead. With Hoshido and Nohr at peace, Takumi prepares to retire, when Moira and the Talon terrorist syndicate's actions cause him to have painful headaches. How to unlock *Clear Smash the Car Level 3 with Ryoma (Fire Emblem). *Defeat Keesi in Classic Mode with Ike. *Play 2884 matches. For all three methods, you must fight Takumi at Sol Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him 450 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Takumi, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the 3rd Hoshidan royal child and also an archer, Takumi!" He will be seen left of Winston, right of Finral, below Yukiho and above Jin-emon. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Takumi crouches readying his Fujin Yumi bow. After the announcer calls his name Summons a green arrow of energy saying "Mercy is for the weak...so don't go expecting any." then fires it off his bow. It clears to show Takumi up close and saying "You're nothing more than a bull's eye." Special Moves Kaze Yumi (Neutral) Takumi fires a set of arrows forward. Senpu Dan (Side) Takumi flips into the air and shoots a tornado forward. Fujin Tenzan (Up) Takumi jumps into the air swinging his bow hard enough to whack enemies away. Kami Ryuzen Ha (Down) Takumi swings his bow around himself forming energetic slashes, then swings his bow apart, exploding the waves. Fuuretsu Ha (Hyper Smash) Takumi announces "Die already!" then summons four tornados to rapidly hit enemies, then spins and charges an arrow on bow saying "Never again!" then shoots the arrow, blasting away the opponents. Skadi (Final Smash) Takumi summons a dark clone saying "I got this!" then the two shoot arrows around themselves for a few cycles. Then the two shoot arrows down then upward. The two finally aim arrows forward with the real one saying "I hate to do this!" then they fire. The duplicate then disappears. Victory Animations #Takumi turns away, then swings his bow saying "Don't hate me, hate your own weakness." #*Takumi turns away, then swings his bow saying "I guess all that about Nohr being strong was just talk, huh?" (Leo (Fire Emblem) and Niles victories only) #*Takumi turns away, then swings his bow saying You fought well, Oboro. I'm glad you're usually on my side. (Oboro (Fire Emblem) victories only) #Takumi shoots arrows into the air, then brushes some sweat and says "Hey, it's your own fault you lost." #*Takumi shoots arrows into the air, then brushes some sweat and says "I...I finally did it. I beat Ryoma..." (Ryoma (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Takumi shoots arrows into the air, then brushes some sweat and says "You OK, Hinoka? You weren't taking it easy on me, were you?" (Hinoka victories only) #*Takumi shoots arrows into the air, then brushes some sweat and says "You were stronger than I expected, Sakura. Keep up the good work!" (Sakura (Fire Emblem) victories only) #Takumi twirls, spins a green arrow, then sets it on his bow and fires it. He then stands straight saying "That was too easy." On-Screen Appearance Takumi flip jumps to his point saying "I'm gonna beat you, and then I'm gonna make you cry!" Special Quotes *Let's see what you've got, Nohrian scum! (When fighting Niles) *I'm not gonna hold back, Leo. Watch out! (When fighting Leo (Fire Emblem)) *I can't take it easy on you, Oboro. Good luck. (When fighting Oboro (Fire Emblem)) *All right, Ryoma. Today is the day when I'm finally gonna beat you. (When fighting Ryoma (Fire Emblem)) *I'm the strong one in this family, Hinoka! (When fighting Hinoka) *Don't hold back, Sakura. I won't take it easy on you! (When fighting Sakura (Fire Emblem)) *You asked for it, Brother. Don't say I didn't warn you! (When fighting Corrin A) *If you say so, Celica. I'll give you more than you can handle! (When fighting Celica) *You... You're the reason I can't sleep well at night! (When fighting Moira) Trivia *Takumi's rival is Moira O'Deorain, a Talon geneticist. *Takumi shares his English voice actor with Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Utakata, Spideraticus, Shachi, Alan Dunaway, Haunter, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Pvt. Koguchi, Nnoitra Gilga, Gliscor, Mukuro Rokudo, Luppi Antenor and Weather Report. *Takumi shares his Japanese voice actor with Lyon Vastia, Rentaro Satomi, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Hyo Imawano, Judeau, Hilmes and Meliodas. *Takumi shares his French voice actor with Mr. Mime. *Takumi shares his German voice actor with Bob the Tomato and Narsus. *Takumi shares his Arabic voice actor with Kimimaro, Kageyama, Dr. Octopus, Winnie the Pooh, Sherlock Holmes, Galvantula, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Sandshrew, Cairn, Nightcrawler, Numbuh I, Capricorn Shura, Toyohiro Kanedaichi, Dante, Hisoka Murow, Iaian, Kim Dong Hwan, Clotho Buer (in the Raider Gundam), Dino, Gild Tesoro, Supreme Kai, Hajime Arima, Shinn Asuka (in the Destiny Gundam), Jeff Andonuts and Dr. Gero. *Takumi shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Janemba and Kharlan. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters